Taladoun Wikia
Welcome to the Taladoun Wikia Taladoun is a setting for a Dungeons and Dragons (5e) campaign and this wikia is designed to hold the information the players will need in order to interact with the world. CONTENT The Story So Far... The Gods of Taladoun The Races of Taladoun The Cities and Famous Places of Taladoun The Regions of Taladoun Factions in Taladoun The Cast Brian's Character Brian is currently playing a Halfling Ranger who specializes in stealth. Like most Halflings, he enjoys a drink when not dipping his hands into the pockets of the unsuspecting and strategically placing himself into situations where he can maximize his influence. Caleb's Character Caleb is currently playing a Dwarf Druid who's main concern is finding his next drink of Dwarvish ale and keeping his companions alive and kicking. He specializes in healing spells. Like most Dwarfs, he comes off a bit gruff but that is just a front for his caring demeanor. Wanderer the Traveler Gillie is currently playing a Halfing Bard named Wanderer the Traveler. While Wanderer's compatriots focus on slashing, shooting and blasting their enemies to pieces, Wanderer takes a different approach to conflict. He implores the magic of a silver tongue, talking himself into and out of trouble, sometimes in the same instance. Dr. Wyrm, Dragonborn Eldritch Knight Logan is currently playing a Dragonborn Fighter (Eldritch Knight path). Hailing from the infamous nation of Kal'Tahm (home to Taladoun's only undead army lead by Necromancer Generals) Dr. Wyrm packs both the strength of a warrior and the intelligence of a spellcaster. Having been expelled from the School of Necromancy where he was one of the instructors, Dr. Wyrm turned to mercenary work, bringing along a companion in Keyani (see next profile). Keyani, High Elf Necromancer Nicole is currently playing a High Elf Wizard (Necromancer school). Hailing from the infamous nation of Kal'Tahm like her compatriot Dr. Wyrm. When Dr. Wyrm was expelled from his teaching position at the School of Necromancy, Keyani went with him, having been an accomplice in his experiment to create an Undead Dragon. Without anywhere else to go, Keyani went along with Dr. Wyrm and together the two joined the Mercenary's Guild, becoming teammates as well as allies. Summary of Taladoun Taladoun is a High Fantasy campaign setting for Dungeons and Dragons (5e). It is filled with dungeons, monsters, adventures and all manner of creatures and cultures for the players of the campaign to interact with. The world itself was created by the three Great Gods, who later created the Mid Gods, who later created the Lesser Gods. Of course, there are mortal races that litter the world, though some of the norms in other High Fantasy worlds are different here. Humans, for instances, are not considered one of the Great Races, but are rather a scattered, nomadic race without much of a cohesive governing body. Meanwhile, Elves are the great city builders, utilizing their magic to construct awe-inspiring buildings and cities all over the world. Dwarves, normally underground miners still practice the craft of mining and smithing, but it has become Dwarven tradition for the different clans to tame or befriend flying mounts, resulting in Dwarves being masters of not only the underground but the skies as well. Lastly, the Orcs are normally seen in other worlds as violent, warring beasts. In Taladoun, however, the first Orcs were bred in the desert and established a culture of noble warriors, usually only fighting when necessary and otherwise coming to peaceful terms with their neighbors. However, as some Orc tribes migrated away from their barren homeland of the Sumara desert, they tended to become more violent and bloodthirsty, resulting in territories where Orcs are a nightmare for traveling merchants. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse